Because there is severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. A series of six video tapes produced by the Branch are distributed on a loan basis without charge. A monograph, entitled NEUROLOGICAL EPIDEMIOLOGY: PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL APPLICATIONS was published in 1978. A new monograph which will cover current methodology and disease specific overviews of etiology, incidence, prevalence and intervention studies has been completed. A set of video tapes have been produced for training interviewers in the methodology of interviewing for case-control studies. This has been done in both Italian and English.